This invention is concerned with the packaging of MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) devices and other devices. Typically, MEMS are micromachines that may include elements, sensors, actuators and electronics on a common silicon or other substrate.
MEMS technology is sometimes referred to as the next semiconductor revolution. For scientists and system engineers it brings unique and timely opportunity to integrate various functions such as electrical, optical, fluidic, etc. and is part of next-generation “multi-functional systems (MFS)”. MEMS technology has seen a significant surge in the past decade, and MEMS devices are finding applications in many strategic as well as consumer fields. While MEMS technology has progressed rapidly, barriers to packaging, and costs, have hindered widespread realization of MEMS-based systems.
Packaging of MEMS is an area of intense interest for the past few years and will be of greater importance in the years to come. Unlike IC packaging, packaging of MEMS is “application specific”. The development of application specific surfaces and interfaces and integration of dissimilar materials for building MEMS integrated system-in-package (SIP) for RF applications, are of particular interest. Frequently, MEMS devices must be packaged in an inert atmosphere or vacuum. Bringing leads out on the top surface of a silicon substrate, for example, creates topography that makes sealing of a cap to the substrate difficult and that makes anodic bonding of a glass cap to the substrate impossible.